


Checkups

by ShiningShinko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Artificial Intelligence, Blood, Deviates From Canon, Doctor/Patient, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Tried, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Out of Character, Robots, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningShinko/pseuds/ShiningShinko
Summary: The Institute of Science recently opened up and gets an unexpected visitor the known nefarious Metal Sonic? But what's this? He is accompanied by two unlikely friends.Sonic and Tails have a long day ahead of them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I know this story is different so bare with me, Metal Sonic has a redesign so pay close attention to the details if you want to know how this works. I hope you all enjoy!

A first check up is never fun, especially in an environment that is like a hospital but not exactly, it was the robotics division of the Institute of Science. 

Today, a very special android was here for his first check up at the institute, being 5 feet tall he was a giant compared to 88% of the hedgehog population. 

He went by the name of Metal and had stunning features that stood out unlike the others in the room. 

He had metallic feathery wings with a sharp blade on each wrist joint, he also had a muscular abdomen that was curved like a human males waist instead of the usual round. 

Obsidian shoulder pads that were broad and sharp. 

A protruding chest plate with an inverted spike in the middle guarding his vitals. 

Buffer boot like legs with red metallic shoes that had a white stripe in the middle, arms that where also buff and had a curve at the wrists.

Talons that could tear the strongest material to shreds.

5 quills with white arrows pointing at his face, and the most prominent feature really was his eyes, they were layered with two irises and slitted pupils.

The newest addition to his upgrades besides his hypersonic wings was his ability to breathe and eat even a full functioning circulatory system.

He also has two openings on his temples that substitute for nasal passages and his ability to taste is like a regular mobian hedgehogs and same for olfactory.

The big guy was sitting in a chair of the many in the waiting room, this was his first time here and Sonic and Tails were sitting side by side while Metal was in the middle.

Metal was a tad antsy, which was unusual for him since he was something not to be trifled with since this was his first check up here, Eggman would give him diagnostics when he was not feeling well and most of the time to check if he broke out of his shell, keeping him obedient and soulless. 

He almost never gets sick, the one time he did was years ago.

When he was, it was the robian flu that hit thousands of androids and robots in a pandemic, it was a short lived virus, there was nothing Eggman could do for him since there was no cure.

But he eventually fought it off and since then gained immunity to most of these attacks.

Most of the robots and androids in the room were mostly here for maintenance and some that were sick with new viruses that seemed to happen quite frequently, there were robians that were occasionally glancing at him as if he were a ghost.

Metals nervousness was turning into pure restlessness as 20 minutes went by, trying to hide it was almost becoming impossible. 

Tails as he was reading a book with his keen hearing could hear the loud whirring of his internals as Metal started staring at the ground obviously thinking about something from Tail's point of view.

Tails knew something was up and tries to snap him out of his daze. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

Tails said in a concerning tone.

Metal in one clock cycle snapped out of it and quickly turned to his attention, he made a quick excuse for his thinking while also keeping composure.

“Thinking about the ways and possibilities that can solve the world's problems. “

Tails sensed something was not right by the look on Metal’s face, the kitsune put a hand on his arm and felt he was clearly more than warm and unsure of what was causing his distress.

Metal flinched at the touch on his arm. He knew Tails was taking the temperature of his armor. Metals expression was of unease, pausing a bit in awkward silence. 

Tails spoke first. 

“Metal, I know your not sick, just tell me what's bothering you. Your not upset with us being here are you?”

Metal stuttered

“Well, I-erm…don't..know if I feel comfortable getting this done”

“I'm sorry your that nervous, I promise everything will be ok.”

The fox's face blanched 

“I'm afraid with my limited resources and inexperience with biomechanics with your second body, I can't fix you if you get hurt or if your health begins to fail.”

“So that's why I had to bring you here so we can maintain your health the best we can.”

Metal had a few clock cycles that were only nanoseconds, he was thinking about what the fox just said. 

Tails glanced from his quantum physics book and saw the mechs face, he seemed a little agitated and tense. 

The robian felt the foxes gloved hand touch his steel talons, his hand gently barely using any power at all held the kitsunes. 

Metal turned his head and looked towards the foxes face. 

“Tails…”

Tails looked back at him in question.

“Yes?”

Metal made a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

The fox turned back to his book with a small smile. 

“Your Welcome Metal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal is Scared  
> Tails is Worried  
> Sonic is Tired  
> A mysterious doctor joins the party...
> 
> Will the trifecta make it?

Time flew by fast as the other robians quickly passed by leaving the hospital by the end of the day until they were the only ones left, the anthro robot eventually with nothing to do shut his eyelids and idles still keeping his senses and functions working. 

Sonic eventually woke up to Tails and Metal sleeping away the time, he wondered what happened while he was asleep and Tails must've been reading something while Metal had his arms crossed idling quietly. 

Sonic looked outside and saw it was dark, he grabbed a small cup of water and as soon as he was about to take a sip, a short female lemming came out from the large sci fi door from the right and called out Metal's name.

Sonic began to nudge Metal when the nurse told the hedgehog to wake him up. 

Tails eventually woke up from a long nap and the hybrid woke in a daze from his deep rest, he saw the nurse standing in the doorway and immediately wanted to go back to sleep.

Tails put a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the toughest of terrors.

He walks up to her with Sonic and Tails behind him and the lemming asks why he's so nervous and he explains the situation as they are walking to the laboratory. 

“I used to have an older body but after use in the military, I couldn't maintain it any longer so I created a new one using new materials I created from many elements, mixing elements that were sometimes dangerous or stable.”

Sonic listened to him speak about his past and open minded honesty to the nurse. 

The blue blur respected him for that, he remembered the days when he wasn't always like this but he is vastly different from his past now, Metal was a friend and no longer an enemy and he felt so much better being himself. 

“There's many major things I've noticed besides eating and breathing, my voice is now different from the first one I had. 

Tails was actively listening to the conversation is was always interested in how Metal ticks. 

But Metal caring for his well-being became more important to him as time went on. 

It took him awhile to get steady ground and now he's doing a great help to the science community. 

“I can see more things with immense detail and can hone in on anything that is very far away from where I am.”

He looked down at the ground. 

“That's the reason I'm nervous with anyone opening me up, they would possibly disturb my delicate functions.”

Sophie replied. 

“I'm sorry to hear of what you've gone through, I appreciate you being honest about your well-being and I should let the doctor know how you feel, if that's ok with you. 

Metal walked up to her spooking her a little bit and spoke up.

“Perhaps it's for the best that I tell him how I feel about it.”

Sophie replied as they finally got to the lab through the several floors from top to bottom. 

“I respect your thoughts and feelings on how you feel about yourself and I won't relay the message to Dr. Anaxor, he should be out shortly.”

Metal nodded towards the answer given.

The lab was white all around with a big screen on the left of the examination table with a schematic of Metal's anatomy with listings of each and every part and organ, from the center there is clear monitors for monitoring and operative procedures.

He tensed at the sight of all the equipment and instruments used for different procedures, the lab was quiet with the low hum of power connections.

Metal sat on the end of the medical table with all these terrifying looking instruments around the sides of it. 

After a few minutes of talking to each other about what might happen a large sounding figure with loud footsteps came close behind the door, the figure was tapping what sounded like a tapping of a pen against a piece of plastic

Metal could hear almost anything within a mile and sense a very different presence through the door, he heard the muttering and mumbling of a deep voiced male sounding about the age group of 50.

Then the sounds stopped and the door opened revealing a 6 foot tall deep black draconian being that had two large horns facing backward on his head and a large lab coat with a stethoscope and other equipment in his pockets, and sharp spines that ran down his back as well as his golden irises.

He had a set of wings and sharp but delicate claws and on top of it all a pair of framed glasses on his muzzle.

As he came in he set eyes first on his patient then Sonic and Tails, he greeted them very kindly and Tails responded the most with excitement shaking his hand.

The dragon spoke with a husky greek accent.

“I'm Dr. Anaxos, it's a pleasure to meet you Sonic and Tails. Heroes of the world, I've heard many great things about you two.

The dragon was flattered by the kitsune who admired his work greatly and they engaged in a short conversation about technology and robotics.

Sonic zoned out for a little bit obviously tuning out the techno babble, after Tails and Dr. Anaxos were done talking he turned his attention to the robian on the examination table.

“You must be The Metal Sonic I presume, the name is Dr. Anaxor or you can can me Dr. Anax for short.

Metal wanted to get something off his mind for awhile and it was mostly about the check up. 

“Excuse me Dr. Anaxor, I would like tell you something.”

Anaxor replied. 

“What would you like to tell me about?” 

Metal looked him in the eye.

“It's about the check up, may I ask what might happen?”

He asked anxiously.

Anaxor knew what he was talking about, and how he might feel if told what would happen during the examination.

He took his glasses off and spoke. 

“Alright, here's what will happen.”

“I'm going to have to take a good look inside with an instrument as small as a piece of yarn.”

“It's a flexible endoscope used to mainly examine digestive and respiratory systems.”

Then I'm going to do some scans of your whole body to get a 3d image of your skeleton, muscles, brain, and other artificial organs.”

After that, I'm going to need a simple blood sample. 

Metal looked like he saw a ghost. This was quite alarming to the metallic being and said. 

“You done?”

The draco said. 

“Yes of course. I will give you something to relax while I give you the anesthetic. 

Metal is scared about how this may go he had to do it for his health. He might as well. 

The dragon directs Metal to the medical table and asks him to lay down the dragon turns on the bright lights.

He gets an IV drip of mechlotane, a group of sedatives to put the patient into an unconscious state. 

Anaxos begins inserting the IV into his jugular vein and the drug begins to take effect almost immediately.

The dark blue android lets the drug overtake his systems… 

_____________

Metal wakes up in one of the many rooms in the hospital, he felt nauseated and dizzy as his balancers were getting ahold, the fox and hedgehog were there sleeping in the chairs in front of him.

As Metal was waking up from the after effects of the sedatives. He covers his head with his hand. 

“I feel strange.”

Sonic woke up from a long sleep and saw that Metal was awake.

He asked Metal. 

“Hey Metal are you okay? You were out for a whole day.”

It seemed really hard for Metal to get up and awake

“Ugh….I feel like I have a hangover…”

Tails wakes up to voices talking and looks over at Metal whom looked very stoned. 

Turned out it was a little too much sedation for him.

Metal literally started crying about a random campfire in the woods. 

Then going on about a random cactus named Fred.

They laughed about it hysterically for a good two minutes. 

It was a lovely morning…

__________

A knock on the door was heard and it was Dr. Anaxos with a tablet in hand, he came to give metal his examination results. The doctor had good news and bad news. 

The draconian said

“The good news is that everything came back perfect except one, it's his nanite count.”

“He needs a special regimen that helps to strengthen his healing nanites and special nanites.” 

“Here Mr. Prower, give this mineral to him twice daily.”

“The sedative should wear off in about 30 min, and it was very nice meeting you all! It truly was a pleasure. Oh and Metal, I hope you can think more about the future instead of the past move forward not backwards. Bye bye everyone!”

He walked out of the room as everyone thanked him for helping.

Metal was content by the end of the day. The nurse walked them out of the the room and the lemming said her goodbye and wished Metal good luck.

The day or night was officially over, and since they were far from home Metal offered them to get on his back. He flew into the skies with one thrust of his wings giving them a joy ride on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Metals past is resolved due to good causes he did for people, and the doctor is a dragon yay! Good and positive happy ending. Let me know what you think in the comments! Cheers!


End file.
